Protecting you
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Just wanted to write something on this paring I enjoy. I like the idea of Lugnut being ever protective of Megatron and if he was injured he would take care of him. I am sorry for any mistakes grammar or spelling please be nice in comments.


World: Transformers Animated, Set during Season 2.

Paring: LugnutxMegatron

Note: This one-shot is dedicated to Severiner, who wrote some amazing and lovely work and is a very kind and sweet person who inspires me.

Protecting you

Thunder sounded all around them, Lighting began next. A sudden flash would light up the night sky. The rain covered them and the temperature began to drop quickly.

Someone was running in the darkness. Trying to get somewhere safe. He traveled as fast as he could, dodging the trees in his path. The one running was Lugnut, the most loyal solider of all Decepticons to his master.

He had someone with him. He held someone he cared for and served under for many years. It was Megatron, his lord and master.

Lugnut looked down at his injured lord who's helm was pressed against his chest. He groaned and hissed as pain traveled through his body. His optic's were offline as he was finding it difficult to keep his systems online. Sparks were flashing from the wound on his waist, part of the armour had been ripped off because of the force of the blast. His inner wires were exposed and his own energon began pouring from the wound. Covering his waist as well as his hip.

Lugnut tried not to focus on his poor master in pain, he was scared he would offline any second. He needed to focus in finding a location for him to do a quick path up. He wasn't much of a medic but he knew how to seal a wound long enough to stop the bleeding.

"My master hold on!" Lugnut voice cracked alittle when he spoke, showing how upset he felt. He heard and saw Megatron cough hard and energon began to flow from his mouth. This scared Lugnut. He looked around again for a place to stay low and then he saw something. A cave entrance. He hurried over there the wind picking up now.

He soon got inside with his injured leader. He sat him down gentle. Megatron coughed and groaned again. Lugnut looked at his wound and felt the fear and guilt begin to build within his spark. "Dammit this is my fault". he held in his tears. He had to focus and help Megatron, he needed him now.

Megatron twitched when Lugnut careful began to wipe some of the blood off the wound. He needed to see the damage. Megatron gripped the ground. He lay on his side and the sudden feeling of a hot pain in his side, as if he been stabbed forced him to cry out.

Lugnut panicked and backed away thinking he was making his leader worse. The blood seemed to ooze from his wound worse now. "My master!" He got the repair kit out.

Megatron coughed again,his insides were burning. "Ju...just... ...it.."

Lugnut didn't know if he could do this really. He was scared but he had to try for him. He got the small laser device. He turned Megatron over gentle and put his back against the cave wall. It was going to be painful.

Lugnut used the device. A hot laser came out and he began sealing the wound on his waits. Megatron kicked out and his servo reached out grabbing Lugnut arm and squeezing it. Lugnut didn't fight him off, he let him do it. Even when Megatron squeezed harder to the point a piece of the armour on his arm started to crack he still didn't move away. The pain was great, he knew that.

He could see Megatron shaking now then his grip on his arm began to weaken. Lugnut worked as quick as he could. He did his best to seal it. It wasn't much but the wound was not bleeding now but Megatron needed to rest, any movement now and the seal would break.

Megatron servo now slipped from his arm and he fell into recharge too exhausted to stay awake any longer. Lugnut managed to get him to lay gentle on the ground without breaking the repairs he did.

With Megatron resting the guilt began to hit him more. "Its my fault my master". He spoke softly and a signal tear came from his optic. He put one of his claws against his face and crying more.

If he had kept his mouth shut for one damn second! To allow Megatron to hear the Autobots that ambushed them, he wouldn't have got hurt. Megatron kept telling him to be quite because he could hear something but he didn't. He was sick of Starscream and the way he talked to Megatron thinking he was better than him in everyway which was not true.

He just spoke his mind as always. Telling Megatron how he is the only true master of the Decepticons and how he will glady die for him and fight for his cause and any mission he wish him to undertake.

Then it happened. The Autobots tried to take them out as they were searching for another piece of the all spark. All Lugnut remembered was a force which knocked him back and Megatron crashed right against a tree breaking it in two.

Lugnut optic widen in both horror and angry at what had been done. His master lay in the grass, injured greatly. Lugnut rage took over him and he fought protecting the one he served under and always loved. He moved faster, he hit harder and he managed to greatly injury the Autobot scum leader Optimus. The Autobots retreated into the night to get back to there base.

Lugnut couldn't fly he was damaged but not as bad as Megatron, energon was oozing from the wound. A massive amount left him. He had contacted Blitzwing but it would take time for the insane mech to reach them. Lugnut needed to find a place for him and Megatron to lay low in case those Autobot scum would return.

He found the cave and now here he was. With his injured leader who he feared for. He reached out to touch Megatron chest. He seemed cold which worried him. Lugnut wanted to help. He wasn't sure if Megatron would like it but he moved to lay beside him and he wrapped both arms around his leader. His big and strong arms would heat him up soon. But he was careful to no touch his wound.

He heard Megatron groan a little and Lugnut was happy that he wasn't shaking anymore. Lugnut wanted to hold him like this for so long, to see him smile. To hear his moans as they kiss. He could kiss him now but he wouldn't. He wanted Megatron to want him.

The harsh wind outside increased and Lugnut moved alittle closer against Megatron to protect him for the cold. He hoped Blitzwing would come soon. His love...master needed help.

"Ahhh Lugnut?" that voice, it was Megatron. He looked down at him and was now staring into his beautiful face. As he was holding him. Megatron didn't even try and move or looked puzzled or annoyed . He instead smirked that famous and wonderful smirk of his which made Lugnut spark beat hard . "Thank you". he said.

Lugnut turned away in shame."I do not deserve your thanks, its my fault this happened my lord"

"I failed to notice the bomb they planted. I was reckless mmm...and careless ahhh!"

"My lord, you are in pain!

"I'll be fine...mm... I had worse wounds." He moves closer as if enjoying the touch and comfort he was getting.

Lugnut processor was barely taking this in. Megatron was still laying beside him, still letting him hold him and he even smiled at him. "Is...is there anything else I can do for you my lord?"

"Hmm...I ...I wouldn't mind some energon". Starts coughing again now which made his insides burn he gripped Lugnut tightly.

Lugnut couldn't stop himself anymore. He saw how much he was in pain and suffering. He just wanted to take it away. He pushed his lips against his.

Megatron optic widen as he began feeling Lugnut lips pushed against his. He felt his tongue begin to slide into his mouth. Megatron tasted him now and he found himself not fighting but kissing back, as if a part of him just wanted this.

Lugnut treated his master with the up most care. His large claw though big was gentle against Megatron. He touched his chest plate and slid down to his hip. Megatron shuddered under his touch, surprised by how good it was and gentle. He suddenly gave a moan when Lugnut claw ran across his aft. Lugnut wanted to grab that fine piece of aft since he joined the Decepticons. He never seen a more handsome and beautiful mech like Megatron, he was everything that perfection was.

When Lugnut heard him moan again. He suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled back." I'm sorry! I..i shouldn't have done that. You are weak"

"Lugnut did anyone every tell you, you talk too much" This time Megatron pulled him into a loving kiss that nearly made the large mech cry with joy. They kissed and cuddled during the night until Blitzwing finally came a few hours later. He came with energon and and another medical kit. He was better at repairs.

They patched Megatron up and Lugnut helped Megatron to drink his energon. Soon they were heading back to base with Megatron again in Lugnut arms. Blitzwing flew up ahead to make sure no Autobots were around.

"Thank you Lugnut my most loyal one". He kissed his neck.

Lugnut found himself blushing but smiled and he pressed his forehead against Megatron one" I will protect you always my lord, you are my world".


End file.
